idleporingfandomcom-20200214-history
New Player's Guide
Category:Guide Initial Start-Up Commonly used abbreviations: * R0, R1, R2, etc: refers to the reincarnation stage the player is within. * CCs : crowd control abilities which consist of stuns, sleep, etc. Important things to prioritize in RO: * Do not farm Baphomet Jr.'http://idle-monsternonstop.wikia.com/wiki/New_Player%27s_Guide as your first pet. At 100 pieces and his lack of usefulness as an explore pet, leads to wasted sweeps and time * Your first pet to focus on should be 'Deniro' '''for archers, thieves, & swordsmen, while magicians will focus 'Jakk'''. '''Throughout your progress through R0 you'll ideally want this pet to reach level 80 and be advanced before reincarnation as you'll lack the gold flow to do-so for awhile afterwards. * Make sure to do your dailies and send a daily gift (50 gems cost) everyday. This accompanied by the weekly Arena rewards will begin your farm of honor and gem stocks. I wouldn't recommend buying tickets for PVP unless you are rather close to the next bracket. * The remaining portion of your daily free gems should be going towards gold exchange. The 20 gem cost, 40 gem cost, and 2nd 40 gem cost, respectively. The bonus to time added per exchange is permanent, capping out at +120 minutes. So the quicker you build this up the more useful it will be in the later stages. * Do not worry about skill point allotments as before-long you will have each slot maxed out regardless. * Most of R0 will just be long-term idling and keeping your gear refined to your level. Once you reach level 80, it's best to soak up some of the high gold-flow to dump into the market for potions, gems, resources etc as well as advance your level 80 focal pet if it's close. Afterwards head towards R1. Pre-Rebirth Archers and Thieves go full DEX, Swordman goes full STR, Mages go full INT. The main reason is because only 1 stat gives damage per class. And it is the best stat in general for you. Every other stat gives mostly defensive stats and is easier to get from gems, equips and pets. :) '''If you cant clear a map, click 'recent clears' on the right side of your map next to the monster. Follow their skill order and you can even look at their stat and pets to see how people do it. :) lvl1- 1st job change * Do NOT turn on auto sell or smelt or FORGE till you reach lvl10 and pick your class because it is a quest requirement for job advancement. * You require 15 forges to job advance and u are limited to 3 forges a day if you are not a VIP player. Do the 3500 point forges if you wanna job advance asap. * You need to CHALLENGE maps to move forward. 1st job change - 2nd job change * Some of you will probably have quite a few lvl4 gems by now. Do NOT upgrade your primary stat (dex for archer and thief, str for swordman, int for mage) gem to lvl5 unless you have 10 of them. Reason is you want all 8 equip slots to have one primary stat gem in it. you lose 70 stats when you upgrade a gem to lvl5. * As mentioned above, you should start raiding maps for Deniro (for archer, thief, and swordman) and Jakk (for mages) as soon as you unlock these maps. * If you so happen to already have them, focus on getting Creamy(for mages) and Pirate Skeleton(for archer, thief, and swordman) ** or the CC Pets recommended for R2 & Beyond * I personally would recommend leveling up your Steam Goblin pet first because it would really help in getting you stronger by more smelts and forging. Do not level up non-purple pets past lvl60 (except some blue ones like creamy and pirate skeleton) because you will start running out of food really fast. 2nd job change - Rebirth * Here is where things get slow and grindy. Same thing as previous, gems leveling concept is the same and focus on farming your damage pets as well as leveling up your pets especially steam goblin because after rebirth, forging is horrible and smelting is the only way to get any decent gear. * You need to refine all your gear to Lv. 80 and it costs a ton, and I hope that you all have been buying gold once a day to build up the minutes. :) * You want to clear Map 400 as you progress since it unlocks MVP pet shard raiding earlier than re-birthing and increases gold and explore reward options while waiting to Rebirth. It unlocks after rebirth too, but as mentioned, it is always better to get the shards earlier. FAQ about rebirth: * You keep gems, pets, items (except suit recipes). * You lose all your equip. * You start from Lv. 1 again but with 100 more stats (don't worry, I am back to the same map i was before rebirth in 5 days, at 20 levels lower). * You can still do map raids and MVP PET raids after you rebirth. You no longer need to unlock them again. * I have only reached 1st rebirth so I do not qualify to make a rebirth guide, but I can tell u that equiping you primary stat gem first in all your slots helps u pass maps like a monster. * The further level map you are as compared to your level, the higher gold and exp per minute you get (unless you get bonuses from rebirth that arent stated, then this is wrong). I get 11k gold and 12k exp per minute at map400 at lvl60 AFTER rebirth and only 8-9k gold and exp per minute in that map at lvl80 BEFORE rebirth. How to effectively spend diamonds It depends on how much diamounds you've got and what do you need. If you are low at diamonds spend it more carefully. Non-Vip: * Strategy A: 1 acceleration, 1 gold purchase, 2 MVP pet raids(after you unlock it). Total cost: 120 diamonds * Strategy B: 1 icy Rose(extremely recommended), 1 gold purchase, 1 or 2 MVP pet raid(after you unlock it), 1 or 2 Map Boss Raid. Total cost: 50+20+25+25= 120 diamonds (for 1 MVP and Boss Raids per day). Vip/SVip: * 2 gold purchase(one is free), 2 MVP pet raids(after you unlock it), 1 icy flower. Total cost: 120 diamonds. You should be stock piling quite a bit of diamonds if you are VIP/SVIP, this is a good thing because: What to do with extra diamonds: * doubling your good exploration rewards like lvl3 primary stat gem x 2, so u get 4. :) * buying extra map raids to finish up a pet that is really close * buying MVP raids if u need some drops to advance your equipment (NOT more than twice a day as it becomes very expensive) * goodies on the market, it is your personal judgement. * Extending the bag slot, very useful if you want to away at least 6 hours and for long-term asset. * Save for exclusive event. References